


Nice Going

by PSIHawaii



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Stream of Consciousness, i wrote this in an hour but like... i kinda like it, is it gay to look lovingly at ur homie while he tends to ur wounds?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIHawaii/pseuds/PSIHawaii
Summary: Sometimes it was easy for the Commander to forget Jimmy was a robot.Robots and androids in those movies they all watched were always cold-hearted or unfeeling or time traveling murderers. They didn’t listen to their friend ramble about whatever puppy love crush they were having. They didn’t give people advice when they came to vent, or fix instruments just to be nice. They didn’t hum songs under their breath, and they definitely didn’t have a look in their eyes that showed that they cared about you, even through all your faults.
Relationships: The MC Bat Commander/Jimmy the Robot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Nice Going

Sometimes it was easy for the Commander to forget Jimmy was a robot.

Which, on paper, seemed silly. He whirred, his arms were silver, and it was clear that his eyes were glowing LEDs if you looked deep into them (Not that the Commander usually did, of course!).

But even still-

Robots and androids in those movies they all watched were always cold-hearted or unfeeling or time traveling murderers. They didn’t listen to their friend ramble about whatever puppy love crush they were having. They didn’t give people advice when they came to vent, or fix instruments just to be nice. They didn’t hum songs under their breath, and they definitely didn’t have a look in their eyes that showed that they cared about you, even through all your faults.

Though, the Commander couldn’t attest to that last one. Totally couldn’t. Just a weird stream of consciousness… thing. Mhm.

This all runs through the Commander’s mind as Jimmy wraps some gauze around his forearm. They all got pretty busted up during their last fight with that Ursa Major, and Jimmy was really the closest thing any of them had to a doctor. Maybe it might’ve been smart to get a licensed professional, but then how would he be able to have Jimmy dote on him so intently? How else would he be able to see Jimmy adorably stick his tongue out in concentration? How else would he be able to have Jimmy brush his skin so delicately? How-

“Commander? Sir?” Jimmy spoke, his hands just barely touching the now tightly wrapped gauze.

The Commander snapped out of his thoughts. Gosh, how long was he out of it? He really hoped that Jimmy hadn’t been talking for long, or wanted to ask _why_ he was so distracted. Even if his appreciation was simply a leader taking pride in the dedication of his teammate and, as such, completely platonic, he didn’t know if Jimmy would quite see it in the same way.

“Uh-” The Commander shook his head, still trying to concentrate. “Yeah, Robot?”

“I said your arm should be alright, so long as you don’t put too much pressure on it.” Jimmy explained calmly. “Are you alright, sir? You… you haven’t been yourself lately.”

Dang! Stupid, doting, caring robot-jerk.

“Pfft! Of course I’m alright!” The Commander exclaimed. He tried crossing his arms, but the pain from brushing his wound made them drop to his sides. “I’m just… thinking. Preoccupied with- with leader stuff.”

Jimmy looked confused, wearing the same ~~handsome~~ expression he did when he was intently focused.

“Is it that shocking that I would be thinking?” The Commander asked, trying to change the subject.

“No, I guess I just think it’s a little strange that you’re planning ahead with ‘leader stuff.’” Jimmy teased.

“Well, I am! Maybe _I_ just think that sometimes…”

“Sometimes?”

“I should… probably listen to you.”

“Oh.”

While Jimmy gave a small and almost bashful smile, the Commander hated admitting he was wrong and hated mushy, feelings stuff a little more. He had to back out of this somehow-

“At least when it comes to life and death stuff! Can’t have the Aquabats without the Bat Commander.” He said, giving a cocky smile to really sell it.

“Ah, of course.” Jimmy said. He stood up, patting the Commander on the shoulder gently. “Still, I’m proud that you’re being more responsible.”

The Commander made a vaguely positive noise and stood up after Jimmy. He rushed over to the door of the lab, and let the door slide open. He stood there for a bit, exhaled painfully and turned around to face Jimmy.

“Hey Ro… Jimmy?” He called.

Jimmy looked directly at the Commander. His neon eyes trying to figure out if there was something wrong.

The Commander wanted to tell Jimmy how much he meant to him. He wanted to thank him for always being by his side, even when it was inconvenient or when he made stupid, impulsive choices. He wanted to thank him for doing so much, not only for him, but for the rest of the Aquabats. He wanted Jimmy to know that he looked perfect and amazing doing science, fighting some dastardly villain, or just playing the saxophone. He _needed_ Jimmy to know all of this. Needed him to know how important he was to the Commander

“Just… uh- You’re good. You’re a good… robot, man. Thanks.” He awkwardly choked out.

Jimmy knit his brows together. “Uhm, you’re welcome? You too, sir.”

“Right…”

He rushed outside Jimmy’s lab, letting the door shut behind him. He really stuck his foot in his mouth, there was no getting around that. If he was lucky Jimmy would either forget about it or think it was actually a good compliment; and if he was even luckier he’d have another chance to let Jimmy know how he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cuz I Needed To Write Some Awkwardness With Mr. MC "Good... Hug... Guy-" Bat Commander


End file.
